WolfMask
|faction = Hero|category = OC|caption = WolfMask's redesign.}} WolfMask '(のウルフマスク , ''Urufumasuku) is a Elite Shadowblood, and a major character of the RPverse. Front Information '''In progress. History Backstory W.I.P Introduction In progress. Accidental Shifts W.I.P Against DJ Soundcaster DJ Soundcaster's appearance was very sudden, as he immeadiately appeared to ambush WolfMask when he fired soundwaves at him. WolfMask was confused as to where the kaijin came from, only to find out that Glass Poltergeist had unleashed him upon WolfMask. Glass Poltergeist then laughed and disappeared, leaving DJ Soundcaster to fight off WolfMask. DJ Soundcaster started the fight off by firing some CD-like projectiles at WolfMask. WolfMask managed to dodge them in time though. DJ Soundscaster claimed that the show was just getting started however. Flares then went behind DJ Soundcaster; with two giant boombox stereos appearing behind him as a guitar-looking laser gun. DJ Soundcaster then fired soundblasts from the his two giant stereos at WolfMask. WolfMask attempted to use his arms to block, but the force of the soundwaves pushed him back DJ Soundcaster continued to fire soundblasts at WolfMask while reeling in laughter. WolfMask then regained his footing and leaped up, doing a Rider-esque kick on DJ Soundcaster. After destroying DJ Soundcaster's boomboxes, WolfMask then fired more dark blasts at DJ Soundcaster. DJ Soundcaster then got enraged at the fact WolfMask destroyed his boomboxes, but WolfMask charged a dark blast from behind, and shot it at him. DJ Soundcaster counteracted by firing a laser blaster from his laser-guitar at WolfMask; WolfMask retaliated by by firing a series of dark mini projectiles at him. DJ Soundcaster then went berserk and turned his laser guitar into an axe-weapon, charging at WolfMask. WolfMask leaped to the side, DJ Soundcaster and WolfMask got into a weapon duel between WolfMask's katana and DJ Soundcaster's ax. WolfMask then kicked DJ Soundcaster in the stomach hard, sending him back, also causing some sparks to fly out. DJ Soundcaster got back up and then transformed his microphone into a mace, lunging at WolfMask. Before DJ Soundcaster could harm WolfMask; WolfMask grabbed his hand at his mace, then kicking him back, sending DJ Soundcaster flying back aways, letting go of his mace. DJ Soundcaster's attack came to an end when WolfMask began to immediately charge dark energy in both of his palms, swirling them around and putting them together, before finally performing a different variation of Wolf Beam, firing a ergokinetic version of the Wolf Beam directly at DJ Soundcaster. As let DJ Soundcaster made his last breath, DJ Soundcaster then fell over and exploded, finishing him off once and for all. WolfMask then started to search out in his environment, making sure no kaijin would surface around him. Shadowbloods' Encounter: Wolf Meets Bird Some time after the fight against DJ Soundcaster, WolfMask was seen in the highways of Fukuoka. He was riding his black sports motorcycle, picking up some ramen from a ramen store and then continuing to ride into the city. FlamingoMask was out walking in the streets, when suddenly a deep black, speeding sports motorcycle is seen roaring into the streets, an armored figure riding on it; FlamingoMask prepared himself in case an attack. The motorcycle then sped further, and actually sped past FlamingoMask. However, the motorcycle then came back to FlamingoMask. The figure then got off his motorcycle and walked forward to FlamingoMask. The figure then questioned FlamingoMask if he was a harmless or hostile, to which FlamingoMask answered that he was "harmless", but fights in self-defense; stating that he had also defended Fukuoka from some kaiju/kaijin attacks recently. The figure then asked FlamingoMask if he were a Shadowblood as well; which FlamingoMask answered yes. The figure then slowly reached for his helmet, adjusting it, before pulling it off, revealing a hooded figure with a white face, and wolf-like, black eyes; it was WolfMask. WolfMask then properly introduced himself to FlamingoMask; stating that he was a hero from Earth. FlamingoMask then introduced himself to WolfMask, stating that he came from Universe-95, specifically came from Universe-95's Earth. WolfMask then asked how did FlamingoMask get to this universe; which FlamingoMask answered him that he got interested in this universe after hearing about it some more and more, and decided to travel here. FlamingoMask claimed that the journey to make it here was difficult, but worth it. WolfMask then said it was honor to meet him and hoped that they could become allies; which FlamingoMask agreed. Before they could shake hands on it though; they were then both interrupted by a explosive force that blew them both away. As FlamingoMask and WolfMask both got back up, what appeared to be a gumball then rolled up a bit, then exploded, revealing itself to be an armored gumball-machine themed kaijin, armed with some kind of staff; it was Baron Gumballer. Demonic laughter could then be heard, a ghostly figure then appears near Baron Gumballer; Glass Poltergeist. WolfMask asked FlamingoMask if he knew Glass Poltergeist; which he replied that he did; as he had attacked him previously and was the closest thing he had to an archnemesis. Glass Poltergeist then taunted FlamingoMask and WolfMask some more, before ordering Baron Gumballer to take care of them and then vanished. FlamingoMask and WolfMask got ready to fight Baron Gumballer. Baron Gumballer then fired some napalm gumballs around WolfMask's and FlamingoMask's area, causing some explosions around them. FlamingoMask and WolfMask managed to get away from the explosions in time, but then Baron Gumballer fired a stream of flames against them both. Luckily, FlamingoMask created a light shield to protect himself and WolfMask, blocking the flames from getting them. Baron Gumballer then summoned some of his gumball-themed mooks to attack FlamingoMask and WolfMask. After tearing through the first four Gumball-Gunners, WolfMask then fought off against Baron Gumballer while FlamingoMask took care of the last Gumball-Gunners. After finishing off the last Gumball-Gunners, FlamingoMask then flew over to WolfMask's side to help him take down Baron Gumballer. With the combined finisher attacks from WolfMask's Wolf Kick and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, they managed to destroy Baron Gumballer. WolfMask then turned to FlamingoMask, saying that he was a formidable ally, but also thought he had some questionable abilities; mainly due to his usage of light; which is normally a Shadowblood's weakness. FlamingoMask said to WolfMask that he though light would be useful in battle, however he did study darkness as well and wished not to stray from it. WolfMask then said very well and then got back on his motorcycle, also handing FlamingoMask a package of ramen and then rode off away on his motorcycle. FlamingoMask then nodded and walked away, carrying his package of ramen with him. Imitation Flamingo WolfMask appeared in Yokohama to fight against both the Imitation FlamingoMask and Gevaudan himself. While the Impostor FlamingoMask continued to attack though, a figure then appeared to halt his attack and knew that this was not the real FlamingoMask. The Impostor FlamingoMask denied that and said he was the real FlamingoMask, but the figure knew better. The figure then transformed, revealing himself to be WolfMask. The fake FlamingoMask started off the attack by firing a light beam and a light orb against WolfMask, creating some minor explosions around him. As WolfMask was sent staggering back, WolfMask then charged a ball of darkness and then threw it at the fake FlamingoMask, sending him flying back against some rubble. As WolfMask advanced towards the fake FlamingoMask, the fake FlamingoMask then fired a stream of flames from it's mouth at WolfMask, intent on torching him. WolfMask then crashed into a brick wall. The impostor FlamingoMask then set fire to some random vehicles around WolfMask, intent in trapping him in an inferno. WolfMask then sped up though and punched at the fake FlamingoMask at immense speed, sending the fake FlamingoMask flying back. As the fake FlamingoMask landed down, then a new opponent came into the fray to combat WolfMask; Gevaudan himself. Salamander and Gevuadan then both charged at WolfMask. As the Imitation FlamingoMask was about to tackle WolfMask though, all of a sudden a beam of light was shot down at the impostor FlamingoMask, revealing that the real FlamingoMask had arrived; FlamingoMask then explained on what had happened to him to WolfMask. The fight then resumed, with WolfMask now fighting against Gevaudan and FlamingoMask fighting against his impostor. FlamingoMask then shot his light beam against the fake FlamingoMask, destroying the fake's disguise and revealing his true from. The fake FlamingoMask was then revealed to be a shape-shifting reptilian kaijin known as Salamander. Enraged that his cover had been blown, Salamander then lashed out his whip against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Back with WolfMask, Gevaudan fired his darkness laser beam at WolfMask; to which WolfMask then extended his arms, releasing a massive wave of air, causing the fake FlamingoMask and the dark laser beam to reflect back against him. Gevaudan then ran towards WolfMask, to which WolfMask then sent a blast of wind at Gevaudan; causing Gevaudan skidding back. Gevaudan then retaliated by blasting a laser beam from his mouth against WolfMask; sending WolfMask skidding back. As WolfMask flashed away, Gevaudan was kicked in the back by an incoming WolfMask at high speeds. As Gevaudan was sent rolling over, Gevaudan then got back up and ran towards WolfMask on all fours; WolfMask extended his arms, pointing two fingers as he runs, small lasers of dark energy racing towards Gevaudan. Gevaudan then fired a dark laser beam at WolfMask. WolfMask leaped over the laser beam using his arm, skidding behind Gevaudan and then kept skidding until he was away from him. WolfMask then charged up and blazed towards Gevaudan, using his Shadow Soul technique. WolfMask then wailed against Gevaudan with multiple attacks before then using his Shadow Soul-Wolf Beam to defeat Gevaduan, badly damaging him. Gevaudan ordered Salamander to help him up, as he wanted to get out of there after taking so much damage. Salamander then leaped up to Gevaudan's side and then carried Gevaudan away with him, the both of them retreating. FlamingoMask thanked WolfMask for his help. WolfMask then explained a little bit of the Shadow Soul technique to FlamingoMask and then said he would show him how he could use it, but first, the two both needed some rest before they could do it. FlamingoMask suggested that they should go to this place, which WolfMask was okay with. FlamingoMask then flew slowly to his place, with WolfMask riding his motorcycle, following him close behind. A New Technique? Power of the Shadow Soul! As WolfMask and FlamingoMask arrived at FlamingoMask's place, there they went up to FlamingoMask's room to practice the Shadow Soul technique. FlamingoMask asked WolfMask if it would hurt, to which WolfMask answered that it might, but even then, it wouldn't hurt that bad. WolfMask then demonstrated the Shadow Soul technique to FlamingoMask, beginning by spreading his feet lightly, tightening fists and tensing muscles lightly, closing eyes, a a silvery-black glowing outline shape around his body. WolfMask's body was covered in a large, raging and sharp black aura, as silver outlined the aura with thick, dense white electricity surging as well. FlamingoMask watched and learned. As WolfMask powered down, WolfMask then suggested some training for FlamingoMask to do before entering Shadow Soul; which FlamingoMask agreed to do. FlamingoMask felt a little nervous about it, but was determined; FlamingoMask then spread his feet out lightly, tensed his muscles and then began to focus. FlamingoMask focused as best as he could, as he really wanted to find the spark and feel it. The spark as if it's powerful and electric-like, as it revealed itself more in FlamingoMask's closed vision. FlamingoMask then powered up. FlamingoMask transformed, a massive, raging and sharp reddish-pink aura bursts around his body, with dense black electricity, having now accessed Shadow Soul. FlamingoMask could feel a massive boost in all of his stats, feeling powerful...but also felt a stinging pain that's longing on, as he was having strain maintaining the form. FlamingoMask then practiced some movements in the form, punching and kicking in the air. While practicing it some more, WolfMask began to tell FlamingoMask about the properties of the Shadow Soul technique, even pointing it out that it could be dangerous if not powered down in time; WolfMask said to FlamingoMask to use the form wisely. WolfMask then said to FlamingoMask that he could drop out of the form now if he wished to; to which FlamingoMask then powered down from the form, as he was beginning to feel exhausted. FlamingoMask landed down to the ground, panting. WolfMask then patted FlamingoMask on the shoulder, congratulating him. FlamingoMask thanked WolfMask and then went up to get some rest. Terror of Mazarius Pt. 1 WolfMask later on appeared to help FlamingoMask fight against Mazaron Man, Mazarius, Underground Phantom and a horde of evil spirits. As the horde of evil spirits surrounded FlamingoMask, suddenly then the horde of evil spirits are surrounded by incoming fiery black explosions. WolfMask had arrived to assist FlamingoMask fight against the evil horde. As the evil horde advanced, FlamingoMask got out his Wrecking Flail and WolfMask got out his katana; the two then sliced and bashed their way through the evil spirits. Their fight with the evil spirits dragged on for a while, up until only a few Evil Spirits were left standing. As the remaining evil spirits charged at FlamingoMask and WolfMask; WolfMask and FlamingoMask then finished off the evil spirits with a combo of their Light Orb and Wolf Beam, destroying the last of the Evil Spirits. But, it wasn't over yet....just as the two were about to depart, the gigantic ghost demon monster from another dimension known as Mazarius had then arrived to wreak havoc. FlamingoMask and WolfMask got into battle position and prepared to fight Mazarius. Terror of Mazarius Pt. 2 As Mazarius approached, FlamingoMask suggested to WolfMask that they should grow to kaiju size to better combat the monster. Before the two could go giant-sized though, Underground Phantom showed up with a new batch of evil spirits, albeit this time it was a smaller group. Luckily, SquidMask showed up to assist the two, dropping down next to FlamingoMask and WolfMask. Underground Phantom then ordered the new evil spirits to attack. FlamingoMask and WolfMask then grew to giant size to fight against Mazarius, while SquidMask stayed down to fight off the evil spirits and Underground Phantom. FlamingoMask and WolfMask got into battle position, ready to fight Mazarius. Mazarius then charged at them both. WolfMask punched at Mazarius's chest, causing Mazarius to stagger back. Mazarius then rammed at both FlamingoMask and WolfMask with his spiky hides. WolfMask and FlamingoMask both staggered back; WolfMask retaliated by firing a darkness blast at Mazarius's head. Mazarius then sprayed his white smoke around the area, hiding himself from FlamingoMask and WolfMask, also making it difficult for the two 'Bloods to see anything. While WolfMask began to try to detect Mazarius with his senses, FlamingoMask was then ambushed by Mazarius himself. Mazarius bashed and clawed against FlamingoMask, before then kicking him against a building, slamming FlamingoMask at a building. WolfMask fought back by kicking back at Mazarius, also sending Mazarius flying back. Suddenly Mazarius turned intangible as he then "smashed" against a building, floating upwards. It turns out Mazarius could make himself intangible, and it seemed he wasn't going to stop that anytime soon. WolfMask began to think of a plan... FlamingoMask then got back up. With Mazarius now wreaking havoc while still being intangible, they had to think of something to get rid of him; as it appeared that their attacks against him were rendered virtually useless due to him still being intangible. WolfMask then thought of a plan. WolfMask thought it was risky, but suggested to FlamingoMask that he (WolfMask) would have to go into Shadow Soul, as it would increase his speed drastically and would have to deal some major damage to Mazarius; to force him to be hit and have no time to turn intangible. FlamingoMask agreed, as it was their last option to use against Mazarius. WolfMask then prepared himself and then went into Shadow Soul, gaining Mazarius's attention; Mazarius began to slowly advance towards WolfMask. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then charged at Mazarius, the ground way below shakes massively at WolfMask's energy output. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then shot forwards to Mazarius, punching at him hard. The boost of his flight caused a giant blast of wind to be released all over the battlefield, as the ground and environment shook even more. FlamingoMask ducked down as Shadow Soul! WolfMask and Mazarius fought. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then grabbed Mazarius's arm at high speeds, turning, lifting him over and throwing him away; causing Mazarius to crash into several buildings. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then shot forwards again, releasing another blast of wind across entirely in the environment, as he grabbed Mazarius by the head and began flying through several buildings. Mazarius flailed around, for which Shadow Soul! WolfMask then grabbed Mazarius's feet and then began to spin him around and around. Shadow Soul! WolfMask then swung Mazarius in the sky, telling FlamingoMask to act now; FlamingoMask then fired a strong light beam at Mazarius, followed up by Shadow Soul! WolfMask firing a Wolf Beam at Mazarius. Both beams then collided with Mazarius, destroying Mazarius and creating a massive explosion. FlamingoMask and WolfMask then landed down, with WolfMask entering back into his normal form. WolfMask had ran out off a lot of energy though, as he used a lot of energy for the Shadow Soul form. FlamingoMask then decided to help out WolfMask, and gave him some energy to WolfMask; getting WolfMask back into the game. SquidMask then reappeared to them, as he had managed to get rid off of all the evil spirits. As the three Shadowbloods reunited though, Underground Phantom reappeared to fight all three of them, as he was very enraged about Mazarius's death. Underground Phantom then went ballistic, firing a barrage of lasers from his fingers at SquidMask and FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask and SquidMask fought back by firing lightning bolts and light orbs at him. WolfMask began to advance towards Underground Phantom slowly. Underground Phantom kept firing lasers around them, causing FlamingoMask and SquidMask to duck and cover. WolfMask then fought against Underground Phantom; their fight being brief but fierce. WolfMask ended the fight with Underground Phantom as he fired a thin dark energy beam through Underground Phantom's heart area, killing Underground Phantom. Underground Phantom then fell over and exploded. However, they still had one more demon monster to go; Mazaron Man. Mazaron Man then appeared, with the sky turning red and lightning flashing. Mazaron Man landed down, enraged at the fact that his minion Underground Phantom, his monster Mazarius and his evil spirit army had been slain. Mazaron advanced towards the three. SquidMask took off, as he had some other business to attend to, he claimed. So now it was just down to FlamingoMask, WolfMask and Mazaron Man. Mazaron Man put up a brutal fight between the two, beating up FlamingoMask badly by throwing him around and shooting his powerful finger lasers at him. Mazaron Man then began to tear at FlamingoMask's left arm, causing him to bleed some shadows and tear off a bit of his coat. WolfMask then began to wail against Mazaron Man, beating him up by punching and kicking against him and then firing many combo moves against him. Soon, WolfMask defeated Mazaron Man, to which Mazaron Man then faded away; FlamingoMask and WolfMask were victorious. FlamingoMask got back up and struck a victorious pose and then thanked WolfMask for his help. WolfMask then got on his motorcycle and drove away; while FlamingoMask took off and flew back to his home. Personality W.I.P Appearance WolfMask is a Shadowblood that stands at 6'5, tall and capable. He has a white wolf mask and a black body, and is buff, and very muscular, in which his muscles are widely known for his sheer strength. He regularly wears a black spandex suit complete with a heavily durable matte black armor specifically made for combat. A black, torn cape appears at his neck and is designed in the same fashion of Kamen Riders. Family, Relatives and Relationships WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together shared. Mother WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together and shared. Brother WolfMask's brother is FoxMask. Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl, or otherwise nicknamed as Quet 'is the female Shadowblood residing in one of his relationships. During their first encounter, WolfMask still finds Quet to be a figure to be highly cautious over, before he can come into realization that he no longer needs to be. WolfMask often dodges or tackles the "flirts" that she makes and sides with being serious to the subject. WolfMask is also known to call Quet as "Busty", due to evident reasons. Abilities * '''Combat '- WolfMask is capable of combat. * 'Martial Arts '- WolfMask is highly skilled in martial arts. *'''Supernatural Strength - WolfMask has supernatural strength, able to lift battleships to massive air-crafts. *'Supernatural Speed' - WolfMask's speed equals Clock Up, able to travel at Mach 5 and beyond. *'Supernatural Stamina' - WolfMask has supernatural stamina. *'Enhanced Durability '- WolfMask has enhanced durability. *'Enhanced Intelligence '- WolfMask has enhanced intelligence. *'Enhanced Agility '- WolfMask has enhanced agility. *'Supernatural Reflexes '- WolfMask has supernatural reflexes. *'Enhanced Equilibrium '- WolfMask has enhanced equilibrium, meaning he can balance on almost anything and is nearly impossible to knock down. *'Enhanced Immunity System '- WolfMask is tolerant, and can withstand toxins or contaminants that would affect humans or other creatures. *'Regenerative Healing Factor '- WolfMask has a healing factor. The healing factor is not automated upon instant reaction with pain, so he can use it at will if he desires. *'Enhanced Environmental Adaption' - WolfMask can adapt to any environment on Earth, or similar environments to Earth. *'Indomitable Will '- WolfMask has the highest form of willpower that has no limits. He is completely free of evil and can get stronger by using his inner willpower. **'Will Empowerment' - WolfMask's willpower can become stronger. If his willpower is driven into in emotion, his abilities and abilities will be amplified many times over that gains dominance over his opponents, and possibly unlocking new skills. *'Enhanced Vision' - WolfMask has enhanced vision. He is able to see objects at an incredibly high distance, and able to detect moving objects at an accurate motion. **'Night Vision' - WolfMask can see perfectly in the night, able to locate and position his eyes to anything in the night. **'Aura Vision' - WolfMask can visibly see someone's aura that is suppressed in their body. **'Energy Vision' - A variation of enhanced vision that WolfMask is practicing. He can see hidden energy or unused energy in someone if it starts to increase in their bodies. **'Emotion Vision' - A variation of enhanced vision that WolfMask is practicing. He can only see the emotions of others if the emotions are starting to exert from their bodies. *'Umbrakinesis '- WolfMask has full control over darkness. **'Umbra-Pyrokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over shadow fire. **'Umbrakinetic Immunity' - WolfMask is immune to darkness. **'Umbrakinetic Absorption' - WolfMask can absorb darkness. *'Pyrokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over fire. **'Pyrokinetic Resistance' - WolfMask is very resistance to fire. His resistance is strengthened by Shogatsu's presence, making it almost immune. *'Hydrokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over water. *'Aerokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over air and wind. *'Electrokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over electricity. *'Geokinesis' - WolfMask has full control over earth. *'Aura-Physiology' - ''WolfMask has full control over this ability. He can morph his aura into that of a being, such as a wolf, or use the aura as a weapon: an example given using the aura as piercing/slashing aura. *'Ferric-cancellation '- WolfMask can cancel all forms of steel that opposes him. The steel will simply fall onto the ground and will become temporarily unavailable to be used. Weaknessess *'Photokinesis''' - WolfMask is vulnerable to light, and if hit by it is massively injured or weakened by it. *'Piercing Attacks' - WolfMask can be severely weakened by piercing attacks. Arsenal 'Wolf Suit' A technologically advanced black armored suit, the Wolf Suit helps WolfMask slightly enhance his fighting capabilities. *'Bladed Shadow' - WolfMask's primary weapon. It is a deadly katana that can connect to his power. *'Blades of Shade' - WolfMask's secondary weapon. They are two, deadly steel sai. *'Blades of Gloom' - WolfMask's tertiary weapon, a package of tantos. *'Wolf Skin' - Tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscle movements. *'Wolf Armor' - WolfMask's armor. A part of his body that is the secret of his intense durability and protection, as it also acts as reducing damage when he is hit. Easy to scar, but very difficult to break. It is heavily themed after Batman's own armor. *'Grazer Glove' - A silver-black arm cutter that surrounds WolfMask's arms. They look like Amazon Alpha's Shellcut Gloves. It has four blades, wide and large from the end from short to the first that are connected together. They are attached to the glove that is designed to pierce, cut, and graze through flesh, steel, and harder layers within ease. The blades can extend themselves, and can opt in and out of the glove. It also has a long and narrow knife attached to top of the hand, inside the Grazer Glove that can swap opt in and out as well. It works like a hidden blade. It is usually swapped out, and kept out of battle unless WolfMask wants to perform an absolute lethal attack. *'Claws' - Apart of the Grazer Glove. Enhances piercing and slashing abilities, as it can cut through flesh and steel within ease. *'Wolf Knee' - Knee protector. Strengthens the knee. *'Grazer Boot' - A silver-black boot cutter. They look like Amazon Omega's Shellcut Boots. It has four small, but very sharp blades that are separated from each other that row all the down. They are attached to the boot designed to pierce, cut, and graze through flesh, steel, and harder layers within ease. The blades can swap in and out of the boot and can extend. An additional black serrated shoeknife can be opted in and out of the boot as well. Like the Grazer Glove, it is only used for an absolute lethal attack. Vehicles Wolf Hybrider II WolfMask put down his original Wolf Hybrider in favor of the Kawasaki Ninja H2R's performance. A matte black modified Kawasaki Ninja H2R, it is capable of going up to a solid 243mph (391kmh) and relies less on weapons. The black wolf ears at the front fairing of the motorcycle are present, but smaller and "less obnoxious". The motorcycle is equipped with two frontal mini laser shooters, and the heads of smaller miniguns from each side. 'Wolf Blitz ' The Wolf Blitz is a matte black modified Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo. Capable of reaching a top speed of 280mph, it is armed with small heads of miniguns at the hooding of the vehicle which can opt in and out. At the aerial area of the car has two small laser cannons that can also opt in and out of the vehicle. Trivia *Originally WolfMask was to be a Shadowblood that had came through an unknown port to Earth to visit FoxMask in a hotel with two Kamen Riders. He was designed to be a delinquent: brash, rude, and dependent on his brother who also wanted to take much of his work alone. As the creator revamped him, his appearance in the roleplay remained non-canon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Shadowblood Category:Assassin Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Gojiran)